Cat!
by akanemori
Summary: Summary: Kido berkunjung ke rumah Kano, tapi sebelum itu mereka sempat membeli teh dikantin. Saat dirumah Kano, Kido meminum teh itu dan…/First in Fandom, hope u like it :D


**.**

**Akanemori present:**

**Cat!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/Project isn't mine**

**Warning: Abal, OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typoo, Cerita gak sesuai judul.**

**.**

**Summary: Kido berkunjung ke rumah Kano, tapi sebelum itu mereka sempat membeli teh dikantin. Saat dirumah Kano, Kido meminum teh itu dan…**

**.**

**=Normal pov=**

Kido Tsubomi. Seorang gadis pendiam dikelasnya… tapi dia hanya cerewet sama satu orang. "Kano, ulangan fisika kemarin kamu dapet nilai berapa?" tanya Kido "Hm… 86" jawab seorang Kano Shuuya, pemuda yang sekarang sedang tidur tiduran.

"Kalah lagi! Aku dapat nilai 83" Kido memasang muka kecewa, dia telah menganggap seorang Kano Shuuya seperti Rivalnya.

"Ohayou minna, bisakah kita memulai pelajaran?" Sere-sensei pun memasuki kelas. Kido duduk di bangkunya sambil mengingat ngingat kapan ia mendengar bel pelajaran dimulai.

"Berhubung sensei belum memberikan kalian tugas kelompok untuk kalian, maka sensei akan memberikan tugas laporan dan harus dikerjakan bersama sesuai urutan absen. Tidak ada yang boleh protes!" seru Sere-sensei sambil menggebrak meja.

Beberapa siswa mengeluh kecewa dan beberapa senang, beberapa pula blushing karena sekelompok dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Berbeda dengan Kido dan Kano, Kido yang masih berkelut dengan pikirannya dan Kano yang dengan santainnya tidur tiduran.

"Kano Shuuya berpasangan dengan Kido Tsubomi!" kata kata sensei mampu membuat Kido dan Kano sama sama terkejut.

"Sekelompok sama Kano berarti…" Kido melirik ke meja Kano, Kano yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Kido "Nanni?"

"Nan-nandemonai!" Kido menggelang gelengkan kepalanya. 'Ya, masa bodo, yang jelas nilainya bagus' pikir Kido mengambil sisi positifnya.

**.**

**Cat!**

**.**

"Tsubomi-san…" Bisikan Kano mampu membuat Kido merinding. "Hii! Kano! Bisa tidak memanggil secara normal?" tanya Kido sembari mengelus telinganya yang menjadi sasaran tiupan Kano.

"Itu sudah normal…" jawab Kano datar. "Yang mana yang normal" kata Kido sweatdrop. Mary yang kebetulan bersama Kido, hanya memberi salam ke Kano—

"Hai Shuu-chan, boleh tanya? Kenapa kau memanggil Kido-chan dengan marga, bukan namanya"

—Lupakan soal salam, ia bermaksud menggoda Kano. Orang dimana pun yang ditanyai begitu pasti wajahnya akan memanas, kecuali orang yang kelewatan polos. Tentu saja muka Kido memanas.

"K-keluar dari permasalahan, siapa itu Shuu-chan!?" tanya Kano, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mengalihkan pembicaraan itu tidak baik lo, Shuu-chan~" goda Mary.

"Diam lah fujoshi akut! Nah, ada perlu apa Kano?"tanya Kido, Kano menghela napas "Kerja kelompok. Kerja dirumahku. Pulangan ini" Jawab Kano memberi clue yang tentu saja di mengerti oleh seorang Kido Tsubomi.

"Ecie~ kerja kelompok berdua~ semoga Shuu-chan tidak agresif" goda Mary gak jelas. "Ck, diamlah fujoshi akut! Mau kubakar ya doujin doujinmu" Kido hanya memberikan tatapan dingin yang mampu menggetarkan seorang Kozakura Mary.

"A-aye aye sir!" jawab Mary ketakutan. "Aku haus, belikan aku minuman tolong, Mary" mohon Kido "Kya! Kido-chan no kawaii! Oke! Kekuatan 1000 kaki segera datang" ucap Mary. Mary pun pergi dengan kecepatan inhuman.

**.**

**=Skip to Mary=**

**.**

"Waa, tehnya dingin!" Mary tampak kesulitan membawa 2 gelas teh panas dan teh panas di 2 tangan berbeda. "Kau tampak kesulitan membawa gelas itu, mau kubantu" senyum seorang cewek dengan serba hitam, kecuali kulit pastinya.

"Eh, ga usah! Nanti malah repot loh" tolak Mary "Justru itu, kau tampak kerepotan, karena kasihan makanya aku menawarkan diri" senyumnya lagi. "Err, baiklah asal tidak merepotkan" Mary memberikan salah satu gelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas diwarnai percakapan ke dua gadis yang rambutnya hampir sama panjang ini, Azami (nama gadis itu) dan Mary terlihat seperti teman yang sudah saling lama kenalan.

Mary membuka pintu kelas perlahan. "Mary, kau sudah kembali? Ku kira kau kenapa kenapa" Kido bangkit dari kursi dan mendatangi Mary "Yang mana punyaku? Yang mana punyamu?" tanya Kido, menatap gelas yang dibawa mereka.

"Yang ini punyamu" Azami menyodorkan segelas teh yang ia bawa tadi "_Souka, arigatou. Kimi wo namae wa_…" "Azami _desu_. _Yorushiku!_" senyum Azami. "Namaku Kido Tsubomi, kau bisa memanggilku Kido, _Yorushiku nee~!_".

**Ting… tong… ting… tong…**

"Ah, sudah waktunya pulang! Mary, kau pulang sama Azami ya? Kano sudah menungguku dibawah!" seru Kido menyambar tasnya, tak lupa membawa teh cupnya.

"Eciee~ sama—" "_Urusai_! Fujoshi! Jaa nee, Mary, Azami!" pamit Kido, Mary hanya bengong karena kalimatnya asal dipotong, sementara Azami tersenyum licik. Tunggu.. Licik atau iseng? Pokoknya itulah, aka tidak tau.

"Oi, Tsubomi-san! Perlukah aku harus menyusul kekelas dulu untuk mendatangimu?" sebelum sempat Kido membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh Kano yang bête menunggunya dibawah "Aku baru saja mau nyusul!" kesal Kido.

"Yaudah, minna! Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Kido lagi. "_Itterashai!_" seru Mary. "Ini dikelas BAKA!" sahut Kido dari kejauhan. Mary dan Azami hanya terkikik melihat Kido yang marah marah.

**.**

**=Skip di rumah Kano=**

**.**

"_Tadaima_…" ujar Kano datar "Permisi…" Kido melihat rumah Kano yang gelap gulita. "Sepertinya belum datang…" gumam Kano "Siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Kido "Nandemonai" jawab Kano, sembari menyalakan lampu.

"Mata tou-san dan kaa-sanmu?" tanya Kido penuh selidik "Emang kenapa kalau aku sendirian?" tanya Kano, muka Kido sedikit bersemu "Berdua saja ya, berarti…" gumam Kido takut takut. "Disini ada sadako loh" ujar Kano menakut nakuti Kido.

"O-oh, ok" jawab Kido, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Kano. "Aku ganti baju dulu, kau tunggu diruang tengah sini dulu ya" Kano berjalan ke kamarnya, Kido hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Kido yang mulai dihinggapi perasaan bosan pun mencari kegiatan agar gak nganggur. Saat itu juga ia teringat dengan teh pemberian Mary dan Azami. Ia pun meminum teh itu.

Pertama ia merasakan seperti teh biasa… kedua dia merasakan campuran rasa buah buahan… satu kata 'Lucu'. Ketiga dia merasa sesuatu yang gak beres dengan tubuhnya. Keempat ga ada, tehnya udah habis diminum sama Kido.

Beberapa saat dia menyadari kalau dia semakin pendek 'Apa yang terjadi denganku' dia melihat tangannya yang digantikan dengan tangan kucing berwarna abu abu "MIAW!"

**.**

**Cat!**

**.**

"Maaf menunggu, tadi aku sempa—" ucapan Kano terhenti ketika melihat ruang tengahnya kosong melompong tanpa penghuni "Bagus, dia kabur. Padahal aku bercanda soal sadako" Kano menghela nafas.

Ternyata jika dizoom lagi, terdapat seekor kucing berbulu abu abu yang bersembunyi di bawah kaki meja "He? Kucing? Ah iya… aku lupa menutup pintu, pasti masuk lewat pintu" gumam Kano, ia menggendong kucing itu perlahan.

"Eh, kau sepertinya kesepian, mau bermain sebentar?" tanya Kano kepada Kido versi kucing, Kido hanya memerah, syukurlah ia dalam wujud kucing, jika tidak maka pipinya sangat terlihat merah.

"Gimana dengan tugasnya ya… masa bodo, ayo kita bermain" senyum Kano mengelus bulu Kido. "Ayo kita main kejar kejaran!" Kano pun menurunkan Kido "Kejar aku ya!"

**.**

**=Skip (berhubung aka males nulis *diinjak*)=**

**.**

"Capek!" Kano menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, sementara Kido mengikutinya naik ke atas tempat tidur "Tadi itu seru sekali. Hei, boleh aku beri nama kamu 'Kid'?" tanya Kano menatap Kido versi kucing.

Kido bertanya tanya kenapa harus nama 'Kid' yang berarti namanya. Seakan mengerti, Kano menjawab "Kamu pasti bertanya kenapa namanya Kid, kan? Itu karena aku mempunyai teman sekelas yang bernama Kido Tsubomi"

Jantung Kido berdetak cepat, ia tersadar kalau wujud kucingnya mulai transparan, yang berarti ia akan menjadi manusia kembali 'Gimana ini, aku harus kabur tapi aku penasaran dengan sosoknya didepan Kano'

Asal tau saja, Kido menganggap 'dia' sebagai orang yang disegani…

Kido hanya menunjukan sifat cerewetnya pada 'dia'…

Kido menganggap 'dia' sebagai rivalnya..

'dia' adalah seorang Kano Shuuya…

Kido menyukai seorang Kano Shuuya….

Walau Kano merupakan tabiat orang yang cuek..

"Karena aku segan sama dia, jadi aku memanggilnya marga saja" Kano melanjutkan ceritanya, Kido menatap Kano seperti Kano melupakan keadaan sekitarnya saat menceritakan tentang dirinya

"Dia itu cerewet sekali, padahal menurut teman sekelas dia itu pendiam sekali. Dia hanya cerewet padaku, sehingga aku merasa dia mengistimewakanku" lanjut Kano 'Bagus! Sekarang aku nggak bisa lari' batin Kido panik.

"Aku suka dia" senyum Kano.

'PYUNG!'

Kido kembali ke wujudnya, Kano terperajat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "T-tsubomi-san… ba-bagaimana bisa…" Kano mulai menjaga jarak dengan Kido.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan, Kano!"

**.**

**=Cat!=**

**.**

"Ini coklat panasnya, Tsubomi-san" Kano memberikan coklat panas kepada Kido. "Kenapa kau masih memanggil margaku? Aku punya nama, kau ingat?" tanya Kido, tapi Kano hanya diam dan melamun. Mungkin agak syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu loh" seru Kido mengingatkan. "Aku tau, aku ingat" jawab Kano singkat "Dan aku masih seekor kucing bernama 'Kid' loh, panggillah namanya" senyum Kido, Kano tertegun.

"Apa jawabanmu jika aku menyukaimu, Kido" gumam Kano perlahan disertai guratan guratan merah di pipinya. Kido tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga"

**.**

**=Fin=**

**.**

**T^T gomen jika OOC, aka baru liat videonya, belum baca manganya! Ini juga fic pertama aka difandom ini, aka merupakan author fandom sebelah tempat IA dilahirkan(?). jadi, gomeeen jika Gaje, abal, dll! Oh iya bagi yang gak ngerti bisa baca mulai atas lagi… Foto yang aka gunakan bukan milik aka sepenuhnya! Aka menyolongnya(?) dari Pixiv, walau sudah minta izin si…**

**Soreja!**

**.**

**Mind to Review Please?**


End file.
